1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure in general relates to the field of transplant rejection; more particularly to the use of daphnoretin in the treatment or prophylaxis of tissue or organ rejection or graft-versus-host-disease (GVHD).
2. Description of Related Art
Daphnoretin (7-hydroxy-6-methoxy-3,7′-dicoumaryl ether) is a naturally occurring bicoumarin compound isolated from Wikstroemia indica C.A. It has been reported to possess bioactivity in suppressing the expression of hepatitis B surface antigen and inactivating protein kinase C (PKC) with translocation of PKC from the cytosol to the membrane and down-regulating intracellular PKC level in human hepatoma Hep3B cells. Daphnoretin has also been reported to possess anti-cancer activity against Ehrlich ascites tumor, cervical cancer and lung adenocarcinoma. However, the effect of daphnoretin on the differentiation and maturation of dendritic cells (DCs) has never been reported.
Inventors of the present disclosure unexpected discovered that daphnoretin may suppress the differentiation of dendritic cells, thus is useful as a lead compound for the development of a medicament for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of tissue or organ rejection or graft-versus-host disease (GVHD).